


Restaurant

by DanieXJ



Series: Spoiler Heaven [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-26
Updated: 2001-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim meets Kerry's niece. A sequel to Emergency Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of take a bit of a rough turn between Emergency Room and this story. Needless to say, the Series didn't go where I thought it would go when I wrote it.

"You what? You mean you didn't know what that meant. That must have made some very big misunderstandings."

Kerry laughed, "You aren't kidding. You should have seen the looks that I got when I said, 'I'm coming, I'm coming."

Kim cracked up laughing, "You mean...someone asked you to follow them, and when you didn't..."

Kerry blushed deep red, "Umm...exactly. But what have you been doing Kim? You heard my insane tries to "Go back to my life" What about yours?"

Kim held up her hand, "I got rid of all those dolls, when they started talking to me I decided that it was time to bring out the nice decorations."

Kerry raised her eyebrows, "Do I want to know?"

Kim smiled, "Let's just say I had a bit of a total splurge on all things Xena."

Kerry put a hand over her eyes, "Now I'm going to have a cardboard stand-up of Lucy Lawless staring at me?"

Kim nodded, "And Renee O'Conner. She is the cuter one after all."

Kerry shook her head, "Lucy is definitely cuter." Kerry's hand went up to her mouth. "My God...did I say that."

Kim laughed, "AYup...So, any good cases come in?"

Kerry shrugged, "I was at conferences most of the time. I did write a letter to my niece during my many layovers and delays at the airports...mostly at O'Hare. I told her that I was in love...with a woman." Kerry smiled. "I haven't gotten a response yet though."

Kim smiled, "Ah...I bet you're her favorite Aunt huh?"

Kerry started, "How...why do you say that?"

Kim looked Kerry up and down, "Ah come on...you must be. You just radiate the cool Aunt. What does she call you Aunty Kerry? Aunt Kerry?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, a movement that was becoming second nature to her. "If you have to know she calls me Aunt Ker."

"Aunt Ker, what are you doing here?" Kerry's head snapped around so fast that Kim thought it would roll off.

Two girls, one with hair the color of Kerry's and one with dirty blonde longer hair started to make their way across the open air restaurant. Kim mumbled, "I thought you were adopted?"

Kerry whacked her gently in the stomach and responded equally quiet, "I was, but I kept my mother's name..." She sighed, "The name that was on my birth certificate. I'll tell you sometime." She got up and gave the red headed girl a hug. "What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged, "College is out for the summer, I decided to come to Chicago...see the Cubs play a little, I guess I don't really know why I came...why did I come?" She spoke this question to the girl next to her, who just laughed and shrugged. "I guess I just wanted some sort of all out let's see America and get crazy because we are legal trip. But I could ask you what you are doing in this Windy City. I thought you were being all native like on the Serengeti plains of Africa?"

Kerry smiled and gestured that the two girls should sit down, "I work here. Moved here about seven years ago. Didn't your parents tell you?"

The girl smiled, "Probably, but especially lately the talk thing has not been going on so much."

Kerry nodded, and both the dirty blonde haired girl and Kim cleared their throats. Kerry and the red haired girl immediately blushed the color of their hair. Kerry spoke first, "Kim, this is Willow Rosenberg. The daughter of my adopted sister. Willow, this Dr. Kim Legaspi, my...significant other."

Willow and Kim nodded greetings, since the table was separating them. Then Willow introduced her companion. "Um...Aunt Ker, this is Tara Maclay, my umm...girlfriend. Tara, this is Dr. Kerry Weaver my favorite Aunt."

Kim smiled triumphantly, and whispered, "I told you..."

Kerry smirked, but didn't respond, "Well Willow, I guess that we have more in common than I thought. I assume you got my letter?"

Willow smiled, "Yes, I haven't read it through yet though, I read the cliff notey version. And then I guess I kinda decided that we could like do a jam session sort of thing. Sometime."

At this moment both Kerry and Kim's beepers went off. Willow and Tara jumped a mile out of their chairs, quickly looking around for any sort of threat. Kerry looked down at her beeper and groaned, "Ugh...my UTI just got worse...Well...Willow, it has been so great seeing you again. Where are you staying?" Willow winced, and Kerry laughed, "Same old Willow." Kerry quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her keys and took one off of the ring. "Be careful okay, I want you to go home in one piece. I'll probably be out until after midnight...so..."

Willow waved her hands in a dismissing manner. "Go, save the life of the UTI guy...whatever a UTI is...is it like RIT?" Kim and Kerry looked at each other with a smile and took off towards the EL station at a fast walk.


End file.
